


Colours

by h311agay



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Death, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: This story is based off of Halsey's song, Colors.





	

Kurt could see his reflection in Scott’s visor. His normally blue skin took on a violent shade of purple. He couldn't see Scott’s eyes, but he knew they were staring right at him. He felt his heart thud hard in his chest and he reached out to touch Scott’s dirty, bloodied face. Scott’s hand grabbed Kurt’s before it could touch his face, and he smiled past a grimace that Kurt didn’t miss.

 

“You know, I wish I could see what you really looked like,” Scott breathed, thumb rubbing the rough skin of Kurt’s hand. “Everything is red for me. I haven’t seen a colour in it’s purest form in years. Not since…” He coughed, grey dust floating in the air around them. “Not since my mutant powers manifested. But you know,” he looked at Kurt, frowning. “This is the first time since then I haven’t felt the ache in my head. It’s weird, you know? Weird to know, that now of all times, I don’t feel any pain.”

 

Kurt tried to smile, but his heart was thudding so hard in his chest it felt like it was going to burst free. “But zat is good, _ja_? It means zat maybe you can take off zee visor?” He worried his bottom lip, staring at the red visor that mocked him. He squeezed Scott’s hand and looked up to the sky, hoping to see the jet on it’s way. He knew it hopeless, though. No one was coming for them.

 

_Everything is blue_

_His pills, his hands, his jeans_

 

Scott smiled, but already it was weaker than the last one. The blood on his face was so bright against his ashen skin. “Do you really think that’s a smart idea, Mr. Kurt Wagner?”

 

“ _Nein_ ,” he whispered. “But it is vat I vant. I vant to see your eyes, _Herr_ Scott Summers. I have been looking at red for so long, it is almost like I no longer know any ozer colour but red und blue.”

 

The dust was settling and Scott’s hair was grey from it all, and Kurt’s skin was grey. Everything was turning grey, almost like this moment was being captured with an old camera. Scott took off his visor with shaking hands and laid his head back. His eyes were shut. Seeing him like this, peaceful and calm, made Kurt love him even more than he already had.

 

“Kurt, I’m not a religious man, but can you pray for me?”

 

Kurt choked but nodded his head. He pulled out the prayer beads that he carried with him always, devoid of colour because of his constant use. They were grey, just like everything else.

 

_Everything is grey_

_His hair, his smoke, his dreams_

 

“ _Vater unser im Himmel_ ,” he muttered his prayers, going through each and every bead until he couldn’t pray anymore. Scott opened his eyes, and for a moment, Kurt thought he would see the other’s beams shoot forward. But his eyes were almost empty of anything. There was nothing but a beautiful blue.

 

Scott reached up with his grey hand and wiped away the tears that were starting down Kurt’s face. “Wow,” he whispered. “Blue is such a beautiful colour.” He smiled, eyes darkening and dimming. Kurt grabbed the other’s hand and cried. “I’m so glad I got to see it.”

 

Kurt grabbed Scott’s visor with his tail and gripped it tight, wanting every piece of this man to be held. “Und I hafe never been so in love with zee color red before in my life,” Kurt breathed.

 

“Purple… wasn’t a bad colour… either…” Scott coughed and winced, blood spraying from his mouth. “But I gotta say, I prefer you… blue…” Kurt heard the last, raspy, struggling breath leave Scott. There was no longer any other colour in Kurt’s life, not even blue. He was covered in grey ash and he couldn’t see past the tears in his eyes.

 

_You were red and you liked me because I was blue_

_but you touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky_

_and you decided purple just wasn’t for you._


End file.
